Attack on Titan OC's Wanted
by BluePhoenix34
Summary: The title pretty much explains all. Wanna join a fan fiction where you're own character is in the Titan apocalypse? You like adventure and meeting new authors? Read on if you want to learn how to be apart of my upcoming story. OC due date is 2/9/14. This story is legit!
1. Chapter 1

Greetings to the authors (or Attack on Titan fans) who are reading this. My name is Blue Phoenix, author of the Free! Iwatobi Swim Club fan fiction, The Water's Call. First of all, I just want to point out that this is _not_ my first Attack on Titan fan fiction, but I'd rather not talk about the last one. And this is also my first time accepting OCs from different authors to create a story. So in a way, this is basically the beginning of trying something new.

So before I get to information on your OC let me explain why I'm creating this story. I love Attack on Titan and the creator of the story, Hajime Isayama. I think he was brilliant with the idea of an apocalypse where humanity isn't at the top of the food chain and instead of zombies we get gigantic naked people with no penises. Sucks for them! Kidding…

No but really, I've been reading and watching practically every episode or chapter that has ever been written by the creators. I'm what you say… a fan girl, but not overtop. I just love to read something that hasn't been created before and thought Attack on Titan was the best thing ever. Even if it is sort of like the Japanese version of the Walking Dead (When you think about it).

Anyway, back to the reason why you're here:

READ THE PARAGRATH RIGHT UNDER THIS!

Again, welcome and there are only a few things to explain before you want to enter and be a part of my new story. Firstly, this will follow the original series with Eren and friends, but my character's plot is a little different. Okay, I lied, _very_ different. Yes, when you read my story, you will be following the adventures of my character Gianne Starken and her unoriginal life inside and outside the walls. And no, she is not a Mary Sue I promise you! Secondly, we will still follow the original story time after time but I may add some of my stuff in there to follow with my plot. Thirdly, I will only be accepting six OCs. And fourthly, this will be a Levi and OC fan fiction because what the heck. (If you do not approve of the last statement, I suggest leaving right now.)

Okay, now on with the OC information. But before you do that, here are some things to keep in mind:

-DO NOT make your character perfect (or Mary Sue). No character in the literature world is like that.

-DO be original and creative. Remember, it's your OC so whatever information you give I will use in my story.

-DO NOT copy any characters from the original series, that's something I will be looking out for.

-DO make your OC sound realistic.

Get it? Got it? Good.

(Biological Information)

Name:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Affiliation:

Species:

Appearance: I don't want the usual hair and eye color, give me a visual of your character. You can also add a race too if you want such as Hindu, African, Korean, etc…

Personality: I will also want flaws and weaknesses. Every character has one of those.

Abilities: If you're a titan-shifter, explain your abilities specifically.

(Statistics)

-Battle Skill /10

-Initiative /10

-Strategy /10

-Teamwork /10

(Relationships)

For this, I want you to only pick TWO characters from the original series. It can be friendship, rivalry, love interest, or just for fun.

(Any Other Information)

Don't go crazy with this one, but give me some _important_ information.

That's pretty much all the stuff I need to know about your character. Nothing too specific. Normally when authors would do this, they would also give their character's information as well, except, I don't want to do that. I'd rather tell Gianne's life through my story instead of spoiling it out here. So, if you want, please submit your OC information in the review section. I promise you, this is not fake at all. I'm literally series about making this story and I hope you are all too. But like I said before, I will only be accepting six OCs so please don't hate me if your character wasn't picked. Also I won't be picking all GIRLS, I need some boys too.

I will post more information about the fan fiction in the next chapter which will be updated this Sunday coming up. That will be the due date for all OCs. I WILL NOT ACCEPT LATE ONES. Once again, thank you for taking the time to read this and for a small spoiler of my story:

"_No more hiding from the outside. No more pretending that death isn't real. It's time. Time we finally step up. We will fight to live and fly towards freedom. It's time we make our own black sky!"_

I know what you're thinking, "What the fuck is this preview? This makes no sense." Trust me, it will later.

Due Date: 2/9/2014

-Phoenix


	2. OC Announcement! Finally!

Hi everyone and welcome back!

First of all before I get to the whole Which-OCs-I-Picked announcements I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who submitted one. I have to admit, I didn't expect so many boy characters and minimum girls. It's nothing personal, it's just a very huge surprise to me. But it doesn't matter anyway.

What matters is that you all had such great characters! It was extremely hard for me to only pick six because they were all so good. I even had to get my friend to help me out and he was having hard decisions. But like I said before, thank you so much again, your characters mean a lot, but like I said last chapter I will only be pick six.

So…

I was going to do a normal say name and give credit to the author thing, but then I thought, "No, that's too boring. I know, how about I give them a preview of my story with the introduction of the characters in it? That way, everyone can figure out who got picked."

At first my friend was like, "No!"

And I was like, "Well too bad

So here's my challenge, read the preview below here and you all can find out who got picked. Remember, you're supposed to count seven, including MY character Gianne Starken. Understand? Good.

Ready…

Set…

Go!

_~0~0~0~_

Under the pouring rain in the early morning, cadets ran through a nearby forest while carry heavy loads on their aching backs. From behind, Commander Keith was the only one who rode a horse and screamed at them to keep moving forward. His threats were a motivation to some, but torture to a majority of them. There were mixed feelings about today, the day where everyone gets graded on their three years of training. The superiors were ready to see how the hard work paid off.

A blonde boy, however, was unwillingly slacking off. Armin's body wasn't in the best shape to run and bear a heavy pack all at the same time. His loud panting caused Commander Keith to slow his horse down and trot by the boy.

"What's wrong Arlert? You're the only one left behind!" He yelled in his direction. Armin didn't look up. He couldn't even produce words with his throat being so tight. "Is it too heavy for you?! Would you like to be the only one not carrying a pack?!"

Hearing his harsh words made Armin sprint ahead a little, but it still wasn't enough. Commander Keith rode away from the weak boy, leaving Armin feeling hopeless.

"Shit! Give me that Armin!" he heard a hiss. Reiner pulled back from where he was and grabbed the pack off Armin. Swinging it over his other shoulder, he carried two at the same time. Armin was shocked. "At this rate you'll fail."

"B-But if you help me, then you'll fail too!" he reminded him apprehensively.

"Make sure we don't get caught… at least before I change my mind!"

Except they were caught. Keith could hear them from behind, but he didn't attempt to stop them.

'_Reiner Braun. He's strong as an ox and has the will matched. But more than anything, he's earned the trust of his comrades.'_

Armin felt his legs tingle feebly, waking him up to reality a little more. He watched Reiner and compared himself to the big young man. He had to admit, he'll never be that physically strong. It would take a long time to build up that muscle strength. But wishing for something Armin could never have was pointless. He had to prove to them that he wasn't dead weight. He had to keep trying, even if it killed him.

Forcefully, he reaches for his bag and ripped it away from Reiner. Swinging it around his back, he pushed himself harder with so much effort, he eventually passed Commander Keith. The older man studied the young blonde.

'_Armin Arlert. When it comes to physical strength, he doesn't measure up to soldier standards. But I hear that in classroom lectures, he's shown extraordinary imagination.'_

"Way to go Armin." A voice spoke up ahead. Armin averted his eyes to the source and met Dae staring at him with applaud. The dark skin boy gave a humorous smile. "I was wondering when you could catch up."

Armin didn't understand how he could be so positive. His eyes revealed so much exhaustion, but he hid it with a gleeful expression. Armin couldn't help but smile back at the optimistic boy and nod.

'_Daedre Moche. An obnoxious, spirit-lifter who's accepted by his other comrades, but lacks self-esteem and intelligences. Sometimes, I wish some of the cadets here could have the same leveled motivation like he does.' _

A couple hours later, in the same forest, a gigantic replica of a wooden titan with a sand sack on the back of its neck stood alone in a quiet area. Within a second, three figures flew to it and slashed their swords, each giving the sack a large gash. There were two boys and one girl. The girl managed to get her cut deeper.

'_Annie Leonhart. The angle of approach of her slashing attack is impeccable. She carves deeply into the target. Personality wise, she tends to be a loner and has trouble cooperating.'_

'_Bertolt Hoover. He's mastered every single skill that's been taught. And I believe he has a lot of potential. But he lack's drive and tends to leave the decisions to others.'_

'_Conrad Gorman. His confidences in both his fighting skill and himself are very high, but his decisions will normally lead to a negative path.'_

Conrad glared down at Annie for following him to this destination. If she wasn't here, he would've had more points than her. The blonde didn't even seem to care about his look and moved on. From afar, Jean cursed under his breath at the sight.

"I can't keep up with them," he muttered angrily. Using his 3D maneuver gear, he flew in the opposite direction. "At this rate, I'll have to earn points by finding the "Titans" first! _I'll_ be the one in the military police brigade!"

'_Jean Kirstein. He has a deep understanding of the vertical maneuvering equipment and excels at exploiting that skill. He can also take in a situation at a moment's glance, but his personality is like a drawn sword, which tends to create conflict.'_

For a while, all Jean saw was endless trees. Little did he know, a certain soul was following him closely behind. No "Titan" was spotted, until now. Jean caught the figure a few yards to his left and quickly went towards it.

"Found one!" he cheered. "This time, I'll be the one to–" he cut himself off when a sudden presence glided past him. Jean looked closer to see it was Connie!

"Oi! Thanks, Jean!" Connie cried behind him. "I knew following you would work!"

He managed to reach the sack and raised his sword. But before he could attempt to cut through it, an unexpected figure beat him too it. Connie looked at the now slashed up bag in shock.

"Woo hoo! I did it!" Sasha screamed out victoriously, bounced up and down by her cables.

'_Sasha Blouse. She's talented at operating unconventionally, but her mentality is unfit for organized activity.'_

'_Connie Springer. He's skilled at making right turns but his mind is nowhere near sharp enough.'_

From the other side of the forest, three silhouettes raced to an open titan replica with a sack uncut. There were two girls and one boy and they were all determined to reach the structure first. The girl with dark auburn hair, Sylvia, taunted the brunette boy, Gage, in order to slow him down.

"What's the hurry Gage? Trying to get enough points to beat that Jaeger bastard?" Gage didn't even acknowledge her since he was too focused to make it to the Titan. Sylvia tried harder. "I don't see why he's so special to you. Is it a rivalry thing or friendship? Are you _in love_ with Eren Jaeger? That would explain it."

"W-What!?" this caught Gage off guard. He abruptly stopped for second and then continued on, now he was behind the two girls. Swinging his head to her direction, he gave the olive skin girl a murderous look. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" she asked innocently.

"Idiots…" mumbled the third girl, Sereak. She was further ahead from the duo, making her the first one slash a cut into the sack. Sylvia and Gage looked utterly disappointed while Sereak gave them both a furious look. "There's no time for talking in battle, you're only thing to do it react and stay focused!"

'_Sereak Poljor. A skillful soldier; in battle she uses instinct and sense to achieve her goals and is quick when slaying a titan. Though, it's hard to read her since she has that crossed expression on all the time.'_

'_Gage_ (Need a last name)_. His skills match up to Eren Jaegers unnaturally, but their rivalry is always motivating him to be the best. However, he can be very gullible which others can use as an advantage against him.'_

'_Sylvia Shelton. A strong young girl who uses her swords and words as weapons against others. But her sarcastic attitude causes friction with the other cadets.'_

"Here they come!" a man nearby yelled. Another man on a tree base tugged at a long rope, causing two cut-out Titans to face in the same direction.

A mile ahead from where they were, Mikasa was too in a race with a girl that was trying to get ahead of her. Gianne felt her competitive side take over as she soared beside Mikasa closely. Soon, their shoulders brushed, causing them to nudge at each other violently.

"Stay out of my way." Mikasa shoulder Gianne emotionless.

"You're the one who followed me first! Those Titans are mine!" the golden eyed girl fought back.

Reaching for the first one, Mikasa beat Gianne by an inch and managed to cut the sack deeply. Furious, Gianne raced to the second Titan and let out her anger by slashing a deeper gash. The sack was practically cut in half, even slicing out some wood as well. The two girls eyed each other with fierce looks, Gianne putting more irritation to it.

Eren finally made it to the scene and cuts a small proportion of the remaining halves.

'_Mikasa Ackerman. Her performance is exemplary in every subject. She is truly a genius of historically unprecedented significance.'_

'_Gianne Starken _(My character!)_. The sister of one of humanity's powerful soldier before his death, Kota Starken, she is in the path of taking over his title. She has mastered the skill of the 3D maneuver gear impressively and fights with unnatural strength.'_

'_Both cadets are top of the class and well respected by their comrades, examples of real soldiers. However, it would take a miracle to get those two to cooperate with each other.'_

'_Eren Jaeger. While he lacks outstanding talents, he has improved his grades through outstanding diligence.' _

_~0~0~0~_

What? You only counted six. Oh, I "mistakenly" forgot to mention Rikken Talicron who couldn't be in the preview because he's already in the Survey Corps. Sorry about that Rikken…

Anybody happy about getting picked?

I hope you are, this whole decision making thing is so difficult.

And to those of you who didn't get picked, please except my apology and know that you weren't picked because I hate you or thought your character wasn't good enough, I'm seriously not like that. Like I said before, everyone's characters were completely wonderful and it's hard to let some of them go. But I really needed six and I hope you find it in your heart to not despise me. Thank you!

Okay, so to those you did get picked (or are still interested in this story), I will most likely have the first chapter up towards the end of this month. Why so long? Because I'm already starting chapter one and want to type as much chapters as I can so I don't take a whole month too update them. I will try to post the chapters weekly, which is my goal for the whole story. Oh and speaking of the story, the title of the story will be decided by you. Here are the two:

-Kuroi la Sora

Or…

-Black Skies

Either way both titles mean the same thing.

Again thanks for reading this and I hope you all are happy about getting picked. For those of you who didn't, please read my story if you ever get bored. If you all have any questions, please PM me. So until the first chapter, see you all in a few weeks.

-Phoenix


	3. Release Date and Preview!

Hey Everyone!

Quick update:

Firstly, I just finished writing the prologue, chapter one, and chapter two. And to add a bonus, they're pretty long. Then again, I'm into writing pretty long chapters.

Secondly, the date for the prologue and chapter one of Black Skies will be out on Saturday March 1st. I wanted to update on that day because it'll give me enough time to write out chapters three, four, and five. That's basically what I'm aiming for before I publish this story.

Thirdly, if you can't wait that long, I have a small preview of chapter one right below. Just because I have to satisfy you guys…

So are you ready?

Are you sure?

Okay!

Preview of Chapter One: A Hundred Years Undisturbed

_Gianne was suddenly hit with a terrible headache that pounded against her skull. Clenching the sides of her head, her whole vision began spinning in smeared spirals, causing her eyelids to snap shut before she got dizzy. She fell to her knees and whimpered to the floor, silently begging her brain stop._

_Sereak knelt beside her with a worried look while Gage was distracted. "Gianne what's wrong? What happen?"_

_Gianne averted her face up and slowly opened her eyes. The spinning had finally stopped but the pain wouldn't swell down. "Head…ache…" she managed to mumbled out. _

_Sereak looked around for help, only to witness everyone, including Gage, looking towards something. She also spotted another trio of kids that looked familiar, but she would try to solve that problem later. Looking in the same direction as everyone else, she felt her heart jump to her throat._

_Gianne's brain finally managed to cool from the unforeseen head attack and sighed with relief. The torture just suddenly vanished, which seemed very peculiar. Headaches don't do that. Now that it was over, Gianne too looked up towards the wall to see what the problem was and immediately felt paralyzed._

_An enormous red hand was placed at the top of the wall, gripping the stone tightly. Emerging from the other side, a skinless red head peaked over. Its haunting eyes scanned the town with indifference, watching it's viewers like they were a herd of livestock. People began to mutter frantically, but Gianne couldn't hear them. The whole world went silent to her. She couldn't even hear her heart beating. That was a Titan… _

_Without warning, another earthquake shook the city and the lower wall exploded. Chunks of stone and concrete hurled down from the impact and began destroying homes, buildings, and people. Gianne lost her balance and hit her head on ground. For a few seconds, all she saw were black spots surrounding her view. She cried in pain again from head butting the floor and was unable to focus on what was happening to the town. When her vision cleared, huge ugly giants were seen from afar. The Titans were in! Death has welcomed itself into Shiganshina. _

Release Date: 3/1/14

Have a great day!

-Phoenix


	4. It's up!

It's up! Go on my profile right now and look for AoT: Black Skies. It's finally up!

-Phoenix


End file.
